After Breaking Dawn
by SparklePaw
Summary: This is what i think would happen after breaking dawn


After Breaking Dawn

"Carlisle where are you don't hide from me i know you broke my vase" complained Esme

"I wasn't the one that who broke it darling" he surprised her and wrapped his arms round her

"Then who was it... Rosalie" she complained

"No it was Renesmee, she didn't mean to you know what she is like and as you can see she tried to fix it.... with tape, she didn't want you to be mad that's all" he soothed and kissed her neck

"Oh stop come on lets go find Nessie. Don't worry i wont get angry with her.. come on" and she grabbed his hand a walked into the living room where Rosalie, Emmett, Alice, Jasper and Edward and Bella were sitting and laughing at Renesmee rolling round on the floor.

"Renesmee...." said Esme

"Oh grandad you told her now i am in big trouble" she moaned

"Nessie what did you do now" Edward said sternly

"Daddy i didn't mean to" she said with tears rolling down her face, but even though her family are all vampires she is half human half vampire because when she was born her mum was human and she still could cry and eat normal human food.

"Do you mean you didn't mean to break Esme's vase" soothed Bella

"yes i didn't mean to sorry Esme i'll buy you a new one if you like" she sobbed and ran out the room

"AW" said everyone

"aw I'll go get her"said Esme and she walked off to go get her, soon she found her sat on the bench in the back garden so she went and sat down next to her,

"Hey sweetie don't cry i don't mind it wasn't my favourite now come on lets go back inside" so Esme held Nessie's hand a they walked back inside.

"Here she is, she was just a bit up set that's all" and Renesmee ran up to her dad and jumped onto his lap but nearly fell off, but Edward caught her and wrapped his arms round her.

"Erm we are going to go out hunting and we are going to take Nessie with us, we can leave you and Carlisle alone" Jasper laughed and Alice giggled

"why thank you" said Carlisle and Esme

"that's ok...come on guys..Nessie come on" said Jasper and they all went out the door.

"Esme... Where are you?" Carlisle called because Esme had vanished

"Come and find me if you want me" she teased

"alright here i come" and he walked upstairs and into the bedroom, but nobody was in there or so he thought and before he had chance to turn around to walk out the door Esme pushed him down onto the bed and pinned him down, she had hidden behind the door.

"Gotcha" she teased and kissed his neck

"ha ha you little minx, my first patient of the day" he teased

"why yes Dr. Cullen my whole body hurts a bit why is that" she teased

"well let me just...." he teased and kissed her

"oh Dr. Cullen i feel a lot better thank you now let me......stop!" she whispered because she could hear someone else in the house

"Why..." he whispered

"There's someone in the house Carlisle.... come on lets find out" They both got of the bed and tip-toed down stairs only to find Renesmee was trying to get a plaster out of the cupboard

"Nessie... are you alright?" asked Carlisle

"No i am not i am trying to get a plaster for my arm i cut it" she replied and showed them the cut on her arm

"Oh Nessie come here" Carlisle's medical training kicked in and scooped up Renesmee and sat her on the counter

"Grandad it hurts" she cried

"Ssh Esme darling can you hold Nessie's hand because this will hurt, don't worry Nessie you'll be fine" He soothed

"Ok don't worry Nessie we're here" soothed Esme holding Nessie's hand.

"right are you ready darling ok i am just going to clean the blood then there is a bit of twig in the wound and i have to get that out so hold still, it will hurt"

"Ok" said Nessie when suddenly the rest of the guys came though the door laughing

"KEEP THEM OUT OF HERE!!" shouted Carlisle and Esme ran out the door and put all the rest of the family in the living room and soon Carlisle and Renesmee came into the living room and Carlisle was not happy at all.

"How could you all....did even one of you keep you eye on her and now she has a huge cut on her arm, what do you say to that"

"Oh Nessie my darling i told you to stay near me and Jasper, oh my darling don't ever do that again....come on lets go home" said Bella holding Renesmee's hand when Carlisle grabbed her arm

"Bella sorry about that don't worry she will be fine in a day" he soothed her

"Thanks Carlisle sorry"

"It's ok Bella" and Bella, Edward and Renesmee walked out the door

"Well my darling wife we should go home" said Jasper standing up and walking out the door, soon followed by Alice

"Hey Rose don't we have that movie to watch back home"

"Erm... yes we do come on lets go back" replied Rosalie

"lets hope we don't here Bella and Edward discussing the national debt as they did when they first got the home" he laughed

"Ok Emmett...lets go home" and they both walked out the door leaving Esme and Carlisle alone

"Well where were we?" she said and kissed him when suddenly Jacob came though the door

"Hello oh don't mind me carry on" he laughed

"Get out Jacob or else" warned Carlisle holding onto Esme

"Alright dont let your blood boil I'm going" and Jacob walked out the door

"Huh...anyway my love come along!" and He picked her up walked upstairs and into their bedroom, he threw her on the bed and went and shut the door and as he walked back over to the bed his took his shirt off and climbed back onto the bed and pulled her on top of him and kissed her

"Now this is one reason i married you by darling baby" he teased and kissed her neck and it made her shudder underneath him

"ha ha ssh hey it's getting dark sweetie shouldn't we........" he stopped

"Ssh don't say anything it's to intense" she whispered and rolled over so she was on top of him "i love you now do me a favor now remember our wedding night " she said and kissed him

"How could i forget" he teased

"well why don't we do it all over again... before our children come back?" she teased

"ok sweetie you got me" and they started to make love all over again

Meanwhile...

"Bella are you in the kitchen sweetie" called Edward from Renesmee's room

"No darling i am in our bedroom why" she asked

"Nessie baby now get some sleep" he said and kissed her goodnight

"Goodnight daddy love you and love to mummy too" and she fell asleep then Edward walked out of Nessie's room and into their room to find Bella who was standing by the window in her PJ's.

"You look really cute tonight my darling" whispered Edward in her ear as he wrapped his arms round her

"Thank you" she said and leaned back against his chest " Is she asleep?"

"Yes would you like to go see her.... oh that will be Alice and Jasper at the door!"

"why?" asked Bella

"they wanted to see Nessie when she is asleep in her cot"

"ok that's fine" and She went and stood at the end of Nessie's cot while Edward went to let Alice and Jasper in, He took them upstairs and showed them into Renesmee's room.

"aw isn't she so cute when she is asleep Jasper?" whispered Alice holding the side of the cot

"yeah, oh Bella, Edward you are so lucky to have Renesmee" he whispered back

"Shall we go into the living room, let her sleep" suggested Edward

"yes lets" said Alice and tip-toed out of the room and down the stairs soon followed by everyone else. Alice sat down on the sofa next to the Jasper and Bella sat in the chair and Edward sat on the floor. Upstairs Renesmee started crying,

"Oh dear Nessie's crying I'll go" said Bella

"No i'll go Bella" said Jasper standing up and walking back upstairs

"Hey, hey Nessie whats wrong darling?" he asked

"I want to go see uncle Emmett and auntie Rosalie please can we go see them" she begged

"well come with me and we'll go ask you mummy and daddy" Jasper said and picked her out of the cot and took her downstairs

"Hey Nessie whats wrong darling?" ask Bella

"I want to go see uncle Emmett and auntie Rosalie, please can we go?" she begged

"Ok darling but i have to ring first...ok" said Edward and picked up the phone and dialed Emmett's number

"Hey Emmett"

"Hey my main man Edward what do you want?"

"Renesmee what to see you and it is a good job you live next door huh? so can she see you and can Alice and Jasper come round to"

"well i shall just ask the wife" he said and Edward laughed "Rosalie darling can Bella, Edward, Alice, Jasper and Nessie come round for a bit"

"Ok that's fine" Rosalie called from their living room

"well my brother you can come round if you like" and then they both put the phone down.

"so daddy can we go round?" Renesmee asked

"Yes we can and Alice, Jasper you can come round too if you like"

"yes that would be nice" said Alice and they all walked round to Rosalie's and Emmett's house.

Meanwhile...

"I am going to get you Carlisle, you can't hide from me!" Teased Esme

"oh yes i can, you'll never find me" he teased

"oh yes i will" said Esme shutting the door to the living room were Carlisle was standing near the window, she walked up to him and wrapped her arms round his waist and kissed his neck

"I am getting thirsty now, i should go hunting, would you like to come with me?" asked Carlisle

"Yes i will and should come with you really because we shall be seeing Nessie soon and i am growing hungry... come on" and they walked out the door and let their vampire instincts take over.

"Hey ssh look there is a dear between them trees" whispered Esme

"Good i am starving" whispered Carlisle

Meanwhile...

"Uncle Emmett, Auntie Rosalie i missed you" she cried

"aw we missed you to sweetie, would you like a drink or something to eat" asked Rosalie

"Erm...no thank you i am not hungry or thirsty" she replied

"ok then, well i wonder what Carlisle and Esme are doing?"

"I'll tell you what they are doing, they have gone hunting" said Rosalie

"How do you know that Rosalie" asked Emmett

"Because i can see them out of the window sucking the blood out of that dear" said Rosalie "Nessie get away from the window you'll be staying here till they have gone"

"why" she asked wondering why she couldn't go see them

"Because when we hunt we let our vampire instincts rule us and since your blood pumps round you body and you heart beats so if you go outside Esme or Carlisle could find you and then kill you thats why"

"Oh ok, mummy can you see them because i want to go home" Renesmee asked so Bella got up off the sofa and walked over to the window to see if they had gone which they had so Bella and Edward and Renesmee went home and so did Alice and Jasper, they went home too.

"Well Alice isn't Renesmee cute when she is in her cot" Jasper asked when they got home.

"yeah she is isn't she" she said as she snuggled up to him as they sat down on sofa

"So what do you want to do? since we have nothing to do" he asked

"well i know what i want to do" she said and pushed him so he was layed down on the sofa, Jasper pulled Alice on top of him and he kissed her soon he stood up and picked Alice up and carried her upstairs.

The next morning...

"Jasper would you still love me if we were both human?"

"Of course i would why?" he asked confused

"Oh no reason hey what time is it?" she continued

"Half past ten we should get up" said Jasper sitting up

"Yeah me to because i need to go help Bella with what she is going to wear today"

"Ha ha good luck" Jasper laughed

"Ha don't think i need luck really come on lets get dressed"

"Ok" and they both got out of the bed and got dressed.

Meanwhile...

"Daddy were are you?" called Renesmee walking into the living room

"I am in mummy's bedroom" Edward called back and Renesmee came walking in and found Edward and Bella sat on the bed

"Daddy" she laughed and jumped onto the bed and hugged Edward

"Aw Nessie are you ok?" he asked

"yes i am fine thank you..." then the door bell rang

"who is that" said Bella getting off the bed and walking to the front door, she opened it and there was Alice standing there.

"Alice nice to see you, come in please"

"Thanks Bella, I came to help you on what to wear today"

"Ok Follow me, Edward? Alice is here" and they walked upstairs

"Oh hi Alice" said Edward climbing off the bed cuddling Renesmee

"Hi Edward" replied Alice as Bella and Alice walked into the huge closet

"Ok Alice i need you style of fashion"

"OK lets get started, i take it you want to wear jeans so wear these jeans" she said and handed Bella the jeans and Bella put them on

"Right top now" said Alice rummaging though the draws full for tops

"Ah ha found the perfect one" she giggled and pulled out a purple top with a green belt "put that on" she Bella took off her pj top and put the other top on.

"Wow you look good" said Alice

"Yes you do" said Edward leaning Against the door, he was dressed in Jeans and a pale blue top

"have you got Nessie dressed yet" asked Bella

"Nope she refuses to get dressed" laughed Edward

"Well tell Renesmee that her Auntie Alice will get her dressed"

"Ok will do" said Edward and walked into Renesmee's room

"Nessie honey" said Edward standing in the doorway

"yes daddy" she replied walking up to him and hugged him

"Auntie Alice is going to get you dressed is that ok"

"yes daddy...."

"hey Nessie shall we get you dressed while your mummy and daddy go downstairs"

"Come on Edward lets go down stairs" said Bella holding Edwards hand

"Ok love.." then the doorbell rang "oh that will be the doorbell, i wonder who it will be" Edward smiled at Bella and then they went to answer the door

"Jasper! it is nice to see you" said Bella as she hugged him

"nice to see you too Bella, i just wondered is Alice still here"

"hiya darling" Alice smiled walking in carrying Renesmee

"Hiya i just came to ask do you want to come hunting, we can drop Renesmee off at Carlisle and Esme's"

"Yes that is a good idea" they agreed and dropped Renesmee off at Carlisle and Esme's.

"Hi grandad and grandma"

"Hello Nessie are you hungrey?" asked Esme

"Yes i am come to think of it i am, can i have something to eat please"

"ok then follow me what would you like to eat then"

"Toast and strawberry jam"

"ok then go sit next to grandad then and i'll bring it to you"

"Ok" and she went and sat down next to Carlisle.

"Wow you don't normally eat human food" laughed Carlisle.


End file.
